Friendship barrier
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Business uniform Levi x Hanji story based design off the new Sukiya collab x Snk


Too many people, loud chattering, the smell of tobacco and alcohol along with Japanese traditional cuisine food hung into the air.  
The Survey Corps Company, after having just finished a big job and earned themselves a fair share of money from it was invited by their boss to have a little party with some dinner and finally some time to relax.  
Relax, at the thought Levi could only roll his eyes. How can anyone relax being squeezed into a room with just one long big table with all your loud and noisy working colleagues inside, most of them being by now already very drunk. Taking a sip from his own beer his grey blueish eyes scanned the room.

Most of the food from the Japanese restaurant was already eaten. Only those which ordered more were still going at it. The most were however rather drinking their beer, talking over woman, vacation, the latest break ups or whatever stuff people in their age would talk about. His gaze shifted to the younger ones. Eren, his underling, learning to become a manager like him was awkwardly shifting around on his seat, while two co worker woman which had a few beer to much seemed to have started harassing the poor boy. He was a blushing mess, trying to avoid looking into their cleavage they were clearly flashing at him while they giggled. Shaking his head Levi decided to let Eren figure out how to solve this problem on his own. Levi was one of the best managers in the Survey Corps company not a babysitter.

"Shut up Nanaba! Just because you have Mike gives you not the right to harass me! My love life sucks so what! I don't need anyone! Just this beer here!"

A loud whiny and very familiar woman voice pulled the raven hair's attention completely to his right side where across the table not far from him sat none other than his longtime old friend and co worker Hanji Zoe. She was in the sales department and selling insurances, mostly life insurances and other important stuff humans could need. She was his old friend as well as his since many years secret weird attraction he suffered from unfortunately too.

"Something interesting there Levi?"

Levi almost jumped at the sudden deep voice right next to his ear as someone learned up close to him. But Levi could compose himself and not act like an idiot, instead answering as calm as possible back to this male intruder of his.

"Erwin... still at it eating? Sometimes I wonder why you are not fat and like this." His eyes shortly wandered up to his blond tall friend since college days, which took his seat right next to Levi again, placing his new full plate with food down next to him along with a full mug of beer.

"We never had problems with eating because of the training we did. You still train as far as I can remember, right? I have my work at the construction site to keep me fit."  
His blue eyes spotted Hanji almost instantly and he couldn't help but smirk. His friend was too obvious.

"Hm.. yeah I guess so."

Levi muttered just waiting for Erwin to say what was on his damn mind. He knew him for far too long to not know that thick eyebrow was about to say something more.  
Meanwhile Hanji was lying with her upper body on the table, her head resting on her arms, having a drunk crying fit while Nanaba with Nifa together tried to cheer their drunk friend up. Seems like they overdid it.

"Seems like Hanji is having a break down. Don't you want to go to her?"

"She is drunk. And whining way too loudly."

Levi grunted watching Hanji swat Nanaba's arm away all the while glaring at her because she said something about her old crush Keith Shadis, which was a big mistake and something to better not bring up again. Erwin on thw other hand still didn't felt like changing the subject and continue poking at Levi and his interest in Hanji.

"You think so?" He asked amused before his blue eyes moved somewhere else. "Hey, is this not her assistant there with these three other drunk guys?"

Erwin's words made Levi's head instantly turn to the side where he was pointing at and indeed there sat Moblit, Hanji's little puppy assistant. He was surrounded by three other co workers, all were heavenly drunk. One was having an arm slung around Moblit laughing and grinning, while in the other was his half empty beer. They were clearly pointing at Hanji and laughing, while Moblit's face turned deep red and hopelessly trying to drink his beer to not have to answer them. Unfortunately one smacked him hard on the back and so Moblit was now chocking on his beer violently.

"Come on guys! They will hear you! Not so loud!" He said between coughs.

"Who cares? Everyone knows you have a crush on this crazy woman."

The blond long haired with a low ponytail said.

"Yes, everyone besides the crazy messy abnormal in question. You are crazy to want her. She is an abnormal."

Another a black haired guy said.

"But if you never make a move it will never happen! Look she is vulnerable! Go get her! Or I will! She might be at least good in bed. You think she is still a virgin?" A red head called Floch if Levi remembered correctly, said.

"HEY!" Moblit yelled angrily at him.

But all three men only laughed more.

"Than show us you have the balls to get her. Look she is getting up from her seat!"

Watching Hanji leave the room, probably to use the restroom Levi's eyes wandered after her and he noticed how Moblit gulped down the last remains of his beer and with a deep red face got up from his seat as well soon after and followed her.

"Tch."

Something tucked inside Levi's chest and he couldn't keep himself still and got up.

"I will be back. Restroom."

Erwin drank from his beer and nodded, watching Levi leave the room as well and grinned. As Levi was out of sight Mike appeared right behind Erwin and held a 50dollar note in front of him.

"Hey, is he finally doing what I think he is doing, our shorty?"

Erwin chuckled and pulled his wallet out, shaking his head as he pulled out a 50 dollar note as well.

"I think his jealousy was showing and his rival seemed to have made a move. But for it to take so long... seriously..."

"I bet he will still not do it and comes back soon." Mike said.

"Than I will bet he will do it and we won't see both of them again." Erwin grinned challenging back at his blond friend.

* * *

Hanji with slow steps and the guiding of the wall had made her way to the restroom somehow. Stupid Nanaba and her lecturing talks over her finding a boyfriend finally and not just send any date she has away in an instant. It is not her fault they are all literally idiots and not worth it. The only person she sees as worth it is not interested in her either. She is way too messy and the exact opposite of him besides they are best friends...  
Washing her hands after she was done and splashing some water into her face to wake up from her drowsy state, Hanji sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Damn it... I should call a taxi and go home.."

Existing the restroom to quickly tell everyone her goodbye and leave, Hanji didn't watch out where she was going and walked right into someone.

"Uff. S-sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I wanted to leave anyway-"

"H-Hanji-san! It's ok. I actually wanted to you..."

Looking up Hanji was eye to eye with a red faced and kinda drunk Moblit Berner.

"Ah Moblit! Can we do it tomorrow? I drank too much and-"

Moblit gulped and in a swift movement built all his courage together and pulled Hanji to the side to a more secluded area. His grip was strong on her to prevent her from escaping him until he had her pinned against the wall, his big figure looming over hers while on each side of her body he had a hand pressed against the wall to completely corner her like a prey, his prey of affection, and love.

"H-Hanji-san I- I admire you and since a long time I-"

He stuttered in his drunken state. Looking into her beautiful red face turned his red face even redder and redder while Hanji's eyes widened more and more the more he talked and turning her face into the same deep crimson red. Everything in her brain swirled around and she couldn't think straight anymore.

What was happening right now!?

Was it this what she was thinking it was!?

"I love you!"

As soon as these words left his mouth Hanji felt Moblit lean down, his body weight starting to press against her more and more, pinning her between wall and him. She panicked and instinctively placed both her arms against his chest to push him away.  
But Moblit seemed to ignore it, pulled her arms away and pinned them against the wall now as well before he continued leaning down to meet his lips with hers.

"Hanji-san..." he whispered and she could already feel his hot breathing against her skin. He was so close.

"Wait don't..."

Her eyes were squeezed shut and so she didn't notice the figure approaching them until he started to speak up.

"Oi, I believe you should know if someone is not accepting your behavior and wants to get out of your grasp. Let her go assistant boy before she won't be able to look you into the eye anymore tomorrow."

Feeling the weight disappear from her body a little bit, Hanji opened her brown eyes and used the moment of Moblit being shocked and momentarily frozen in place, to wiggle her way out of his grasp and make her way instinctively to Levi. She didn't know even why but somehow her mind, the part which still worked despite being drunk told her it is save there. Save right next to him, right next to Levi.  
Levi put his hands on her shoulders as she reached him and made her look at him. His eyes scanned her face and whole body with a somewhat unexplainable emotion for Hanji displayed on his face.

"Are you ok?"

He sounded more relieved than he anticipated. Her clothes were still on her and not disheveled. Shirt was buttoned shut and lght brown zipper pants were closed along with her belt, even her same colored light brown business uniform jacket she still wore.

Hanji nodded as reply to him. Her gaze was fixated to the ground rather at the moment, unable to look Moblit or Levi fully into the eye at the moment.

No words were needed anymore as Levi sighed with relief before grabbing her hand and instantly pulling her with him now.

"Let's go I will drive you home, shitty glasses. You have everything?"

"N-no I need my bag.. it's inside still."

Clicking his tongue Levi sighed and lead her back inside the loud dinning area.

His gaze once met Moblit's which still stood in the same place with his mouth zipped shut and his fists clenched together tightly. If looks would be able to kill at the moment Moblit would be probably dead by now. Levi never had anything against the guy, even felt somewhat at ease knowing Hanji had someone looking out for her so she wouldnt do something stupid with her sometimes too excited behavior but this might have changed now since today. As her friend it seems like Levi had to teach this assistant a lesson later he will never forget. But it could wait, right now only getting Hanji home mattered.

Erwin and Mike instantly looked up as they both spotted Levi, smirking as they saw who else was with him. Even more as they noticed Levi was holding onto her arm.

"It's there the brown bag next fo Nanaba."

Seeing where Hanji pointed to, Levi made his way inside and to the short haired blond woman. He knew eyes were on him and as he grabbed Hanji's bag he looked directly at Erwin and Mike to glare at them and hopefully shut them up before they could say anything.

"I'm driving shitty glasses home and than I will come back."

And with this the two left while both Erwin and Mike grinned at each other.

"Want to increase the bet that he won't come back for sure now?"

Erwin waved another 50dollar note at Mike which shrugged only.

"Sure. Let's bet. I am betting on he gets laid tonight by the way too."

* * *

They were driving in silence for a while until Hanji couldn't deal with it anymore. She was drunk and needed to talk.

"Uggh Levi! What was that earlier! If we continue staying quiet I will explode!"

The raven haired eyes never left the street as he answered her.

"Your drunk assistant Moblit confessed to you and tried to take advantage on your drunken ass state, this happened."

Hanji's face turned even redder.

"But why me!?"

"Do you like him?"

His sudden answer with another question stopped her outburst immediately and she looked with a wide open mouth at him. It was almost comical how shocked she was.

"No!"

"Than simply tell him this idiot."

"It's not this easy!" She countered.

Groaning she ruffled with her hands through her hair in frustration and making it into a total mess, her ponytail halfway undoing itself by now.

"Because you have bad dates and Nanaba is pestering you the whole evening about still being single, right? You were loud enough to have everyone hear about it."

He smirked at her and from the corner of her eyes he could see her huff and fall back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are single too. So you have no reason to lecture me..."

She only said this quietly but Levi still heard her. He decided to keep his mouth shut this time however and silence again engulfed the both of them.

Neither spoke anything again until Levi parked in front of her apartment and it was time to say goodbye.

Hanji remained clued on her seat however and paused, not even unbuckling her seat belt yet. Levi raised his eyebrow confused. He knew her long enough to notice something was up and she wanted to say something. He stared at her in silence while he waited. Having these a mix of grey and blue eyes bore a hole into her told her he knew everything, that she wanted to say something and he wouldn't allow her to leave now until she told him. This sudden change of atmosphere and silence made her heart jump weirdly and made her brain go fuzzy and not just from the alcohol.

"Well.. I forgot I should thank you.. if you are getting always yourself into trouble you should get an insurance from me.. how about I sell you a life insurance? I will even give you a good deal." She chuckled drunkenly, suddenly becoming very nervous.

Levi merely shook his head at this.

"I am single and have no children Hanji. I don't need a life insurance."

Her brown eyes looked at him up and down and she didn't even know what made her say these next words but she remembered the way he helped her out and how save she felt ever since then. How only he could make her this nervous suddenly and uncharacteristically make her heart beat so fast.

"I could fix that."

His mouth gaped open and Hanji could swear she noticed a tiny blush appearing on his face. But he quickly caught himself and went back to normal to his neutral expression.

"You are drunk idiot. Let's get you into bed."

Levi was already unbuckling himself and about to step out of his car as he got grabbed by his red tie and yanked around back to face her again. Both her hands were placed on his cheeks in the next moment before she had her lips pressed clumsily onto his own. Their teeth clashed together, making them both grimace and Hanji pulled a little away even if her hands never let go of his face. This was the worst and so embarrassing.

"Ouch shit!.. sorry I-"

"Shut up idiot."

"Huh!?"

The next moment she felt his hand move around her head to take a hold onto her ponytail or what was left of it and guiding her back to him until their lips collided back again. But this time more gentle without teeth clashing together. Nibbling on her bottom lip Hanji obeyed happily and opened her mouth to have Levi explore her mouth and deepen the kiss.  
Her hands moved to his shirt, tightly gripping at it while she couldn't prevent a few moans escaping her mouth. This continued until they were out of breath with leaving them no choice but to break apart. Hanji's face was even more flushed as before, if this was even possibly and she literally just could think over one thing. Wow.

This was an unexplain able new feeling for her or rather her attraction for her short friend finally was fully released from the wall she had built up called friendship barrier and now after having him tasted once her body and mind wanted more.  
But more never came because the hand grabbing into her hair withdrew and Levi leaned back into the driver seat. He had his hand now covering his face while clicking his tongue frustration.

"Tch, sorry.. it's better if you go now before something stupid happens."

"What?"

Looking at her direction Levi said more loudly.

"I said to get out of my car! You are drunk! We both are drunk!"

She could see he was a little blushing, his ears gave him away being red as well.. meaning what had happened earlier he must have enjoyed just like she did... so that was it. Pursuing her lips Hanji released what was going on. He was thinking she would only want this because she is drunk. Too bad for him despite of her drunken state and slight wobbly walking her mind for the most part still worked. At least enough to know what she wanted and what not. And Hanji Zoe wanted him very badly now.

"If it is this how you want to act then..."

Unbuckling her seat belt, Hanji stepped out of the car and Levi almost let out a long breath he was holding in until he released the brunette wasn't walking to her apartment but around his car until she stood at the driver site. She pulled the door open and grabbed him by the arm, smirking.

"No."

"I want you Levi Ackerman. So badly right now and this is not my drunk self speaking."

Levi tried to protest and keep himself seated in place, while Hanji pulled as strong as she could at his arm to get him out.

"No."

"Yes! Let's go inside and have some 'tea' Levi! Come on! Take responsible for the kiss and don't be such a stubborn chicken!"

She yelled so loudly, probably the whole street heard it.

That's it. Levi stepped out of the car so suddenly Hanji almost fell backwards on her behind because she was still pulling at him. But to her luck Levi caught her, putting an arm around her waist before she could meet the hard ground.  
He glared at her unhappily.

"Don't yell in the middle of the night goddamn it or you want to make a even bigger scene so all your neighbors will see it!? Also did you just really use the word 'tea' instead of 'coffee' for this stupid pick up line?"

Hanji laughed at him, happy she changed his mind and not caring about her sleeping neighbors.

Leaning over she placed a kiss on his cheek before starting to drag him with her to her place. Levi barely had time to close his car door and lock his car, wondering how a drunk woman like her could still have so much strength left.  
Taking out her keys she started fumbling with the keyhole until Levi had enough and snatched the keys away from her and unlocked the door himself.

"Oh thank you~ woah!?"

In a swift movement Levi had her picked her up bridal style having enough of her antics and slow wobbly walking. He kicked the door shut behind himself hoping he won't regret this choice he made later.

* * *

The sun was shining through the window already as the annoying sound of Levi's phone woke him up from one of his best sleeps since years probably.

"Ugh make it stop..."

Mumbled grumpy curses were next to him as a very bare and messy haired Hanji curled herself even closer up to him, trying to blend out the noises if she would hide her head even more into Levi's bare chest, which of course wouldn't work. Hands were draped around his torso while his own arm was under her and around her own body, holding her close to him.

That's right they had a very unexpectedly wild night earlier until they both afterwards satisfied fell into a deep slumber.  
Hanji wouldn't allow him to leave and pinned him with her tired body against her bed after they were done and so Levi had no choice but to stay the night here.

Fishing half blindly for his phone he found it on the bedside table and went on it without looking who it was. It was probably work related like usual.

Oh how wrong he was.

"Good morning Levi. Can I assume you aren't at home to find and I must not come to visit you and drop some 'not able to confess comfort breakfast' I got for you?"

"Fuck you Erwin. If you already know by the smirk on your face I can practically hear than stop your lies and teasing. You never get me any breakfast and why would you visit me in the damn morning and it is a weekend."

On the other side he could only hear Erwin's laughter which annoyed him even more so early in the morning.

"I'm just happy for the both of you. Tell Hanji my congratulations too."

"She isn't pregnant and we aren't going to marry so stop making it sound like this weirdo eyebrow." Levi snorted.

"Not now but it was about time you two broke out of this more than friendship since long barrier. Please make me your best man when you two marry."

"Shut it Erwin!"

Levi embarrassingly ended the call quickly, not even bothering to say goodbye to Erwin.

Putting his phone away he noticed Hanji's phone was right there too and that she got a message. Reading the senders name Levi grimaced. The sender was Moblit Berner her assistant. Unlocking her phone, ignoring her privacy Levi read the message.

'I am so sorry about this evening but I want to tell you my feelings correctly the next time we see each other. I truly admire you and like you! Did you come home safely? Maybe we can meet up later for a dinner? And to talk normally face to face?'

Something inside Levi tucked at his heart and he felt jealousy building up inside him.

Maybe he shouldn't be doing this but at the moment he didn't care.

Pulling the blankets up to make sure both Hanji and him were covered, Levi pulled Hanji even closer to him, a small smirk playing over his lips from seeing her smile in her dream and seeming to enjoy his warmth and closeness.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead feeling almost disgusted with himself what sappy being this woman could turn him into. But being like this and thinking about Erwin's words... he had no room to deny it anymore and had to face the facts. He was attracted to this abnormal woman and loved being with her. Probably denying himself this feeling since a long time.

Looking back up at the phone and into the camera he made a photo of the two of them with a little message added to a certain assistant to better keep his hands away from HIS from now on. He was first and he would make sure now to keep it this way.


End file.
